Calvin and Hobbes in the Archives of Past
by Terminator Maker
Summary: After the space shuttle Columbia is destroyed, Calvin & Hobbes must find a way to prevent it. One-shot set in many places


Calvin and Hobbes in the Archives of Past

By Terminator Maker

(Flashback, February 1st 2003)

"Columbia Houston, we saw your tyre pressure messages, and we did not copy your last."  
"Oh, give it a rest Mission Control; we have been over the mission over twenty different times! Nothing will go wrong."  
Rick D. Husband sits at his chair, finalizing yet anotherSpace Shuttlemission that may be important to the world: STS-107. He is dressed in his usual NASA clothing, the orange lab coat, black boots, and orange helmet. He is at the age of 45, and slightly taller than what he had been before his first mission as Commander. Now with age, he has become more deepened in his work.  
"I believe that something is wrong with the engines." said David Brown.  
"Silence, I will prove to you that they are perfect." says Rick as as the atmospheric entry began.

But, during reentry to Earth, Columbia started to break up! The fire ripped straight through the cockpit and at the crew.  
"Roger...erm..." squeaked Rick, frozen with fear, as the ball of light expanded, and surrounded the cockpit. The Columbia crew's screams were heard almost through the entire area of Houston.

(February 2nd 2003, Memorial)

It was dark cloudy on that day, and it perfectly matched the feel of George Bush as he spoke. The entire family had gathered on that day. Calvin took Hobbes with him, who stood quietly, trying to hold back his tears. Hobbes is now at the age of eighteen, and has given up such things as pouncing on Calvin at the door, but not like he could do it now. Calvin's mother and father sat softly, watching as they lowered the crews' bodies into their grave. Calvin and the family had found a piece of Columbia lying burned on the road during a vacation in Texas. Over half of the school had been devastated in the event, but it didn't really matter now. NASA had been closed off for a while after they had come to investigate what had caused the burn-up, and found out that there was a hole in the left wing; broken off by a peice of foam from the External tank from liftoff. They had then got the memorial ready soon after...

After the memorial, Calvin and Hobbes went up to their room, and Hobbes fell on the bed. He then cried to himself...  
"Why Columbia, why did you have to go for and die, WHY?" he whined to himself.  
"I wish I could have been there to save you! Why, why? How could I have saved you though, you had the first STS mission." Hobbes thought to himself, but even this didn't help his mood.  
"I wish that there was a way to save you, but-" Calvin suddenly sat up.  
"That's it! Why didn't I think of this before! Yes, there can still be a way!" Calvin and Hobbes then darted out of the room, towards the G.R.O.S.S fort.  
Calvin had an idea...

A few hisses were the sounds heard by Calvin as the hidden entrance to the fort slowly opened itself. When the door had finally gotten fully open, Calvin and Hobbes looked above a sight that they had not seen in over a week, the Secret Underground G.R.O.S.S Clubhouse (That was Jeff's idea). They walked slowly over to the computer, Calvin's pride and joy in life. Calvin walked up to the keyboard.  
"If I'm correct, then-" Calvin punched in a few buttons that he had seen Dexter do over a thousand different times. Suddenly the computer whirled to life. "YES! This means that there is still a way!" exclaimed Calvin.  
"Hello Calvin and Hobbes, what may I do for you?" asked the Computer  
"Computer, I need your help. I need to know something."  
"What is it?"  
" I need to know that, is the Time Machine damaged?"  
"No Calvin, but-"  
"YES! That means my plan might just work!"  
"What is this that you are planning to do?"  
"My plan is to go back in time, and save Columbia!"  
"That is a great idea, but there is a problem. It's that when you go back into time, you cannot risk running into yourself, or you mayblow upthe entire galaxy!"  
Ok, thanks. Can you now start the time machine?"  
At his remark, the computer started the time machine. Calvin and Hobbes stepped into the time machine, and were instantly transported. Everything was a blur, and they couldn't make anything out. When Calvin and Hobbes could see, they were aboard Columbia, and everything was normal. Nothing was damaged. They were back in the past, Calvin's idea had worked!

Suddenly, he saw a hole in the left wing...

'Hobbes!'yelled Calvin. 'I found a hole!'

Hobbes looked out, and gasped. 'We have to fix it. Come on!'

Calvin and Hobbes put on a Space Suit each, and went out through the airlock, closing it after them. They then fixed the hole with an imflammable block of what looked like charcoal. They then returned inside the shuttle quietly.

'Well, that should do it,' said Calvin.He andHobbes suddenly heard a noise from behind, and realized that it was the sound of a de-orbit burn, they ran into the time machine and went back to their time.  
...

Calvin and Hobbes arrived in the present day, and found that Columbia was not destroyed! Hobbes ran from the time machine in search of Columbia. He found it, sitting on the edge of the landing runway. "Calvin!" he screamed and ran to tell about this new event, " I'm so happy to see it!'

"Well, that's nice and all, but..."

"What?"

"It's on TV."

"Oh."

end


End file.
